Hidden Extras
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Written for the OMG Challenge. Alex wants him, but has Gene suddenly got cold feet?
1. Chapter 1

Written for the OMG Challenge. Thanks to my lovely fellow members of the PSoS and to everybody else who's been so kind reviewing my first few efforts. Hope you enjoy this one also.

**Hidden Extras**

Chapter 1

It was a typical day in Fenchurch East. Tough case, few leads, and Gene referring to Alex's criminal profiling as "Psycho-Bollocks", resulting in yet another major argument kicking off. It was almost "Beer O'Clock" and the team had wisely headed off for Luigi's choosing the sinking of a few cold ones over a grandstand view of World War Three. Gene and Alex were almost nose to nose, breathing hard, taking it in turns to tear a strip off each other as the air crackled with tension. And then suddenly it stopped being a typical day.

She was midst rant yet again when she saw his expression change, as though he suddenly began to wonder what on earth they were fighting about and he really couldn't be bothered with it any more. It caught her slightly off-guard and she stopped halfway through a sentence, fists clenched, chest heaving. He moved slowly back from her and rested his forehead on the filing cabinet, the tension clear in the line of his shoulders.

"Gene! Don't you dare turn your back on me …"  
>He spun round and gripped her firmly by the shoulders, piercing blue eyes gazing down into clear hazel, his expression unreadable.<p>

"Shut up, Bolly."  
>His voice was low and gravelly and his head moved down as if in slow motion until his lips brushed breath gentle across hers. He felt her stiffen under his grasp and for a moment he thought he'd totally misread the situation but then she moved in close, her hands twined round his neck, and her mouth opened under his.<br>Their first kiss was a tentative exploration, tongues dancing an erotic tango over one another, his hands stroking down her back, her fingers threaded through his hair. When they finally came up for air the world had shifted, and they looked at one another in wonder. Alex gave him a dreamy smile, cheeks flushed, lipstick smeared.

"My place or yours?"

He grinned back at her, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Yours is closer …"

They stumbled breathlessly through the door of the flat, and he pressed her back against the wall, kissing her thoroughly before his lips moved to attack her neck, loving the low throaty moan she made as she wriggled against him. He groaned and stepped back.

"Let's slow down and 'ave a drink, Bols, or I'll be lucky if I last two minutes …"

She smiled seductively at him and moved off into the kitchen while he made himself comfortable on the sofa. As she uncorked a bottle of red, she couldn't keep the soppy grin off her face. Finally, after all this time, Gene Hunt had kissed her. She was supposed to be the trained psychologist and even she hadn't even realised that she craved his kiss, his touch more than anything. Sitting chest-deep in that river in Egypt, she supposed. She traced slowly over her lips with her tongue, still tasting him there: a hint of whiskey and ciggies, sweet coffee and something undefinably wonderful that was just him. And what a kisser! She felt dizzy just thinking about it. Pour the wine, Alex, or he'll wonder what's happened to you.

When she walked back in with two large glasses of red, he'd shed his jacket and was lounging on the sofa with one arm resting along the back and his long legs crossed at the ankle. A lock of hair had fallen over his forehead and his eyes were a deep velvet blue as he smiled up at her from under those incredible lashes. She caught her breath, wondering why she'd never realised how incredibly attractive he was before, and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she passed him his drink and perched next to him on the sofa.

"Cheers."  
>They clinked glasses before both nervously gulping a couple of mouthfuls and setting the drinks back down on the table. Their eyes met and locked for an instant and then they were in each other's arms, mouths coming together hard, tongues battling with an overwhelming passion neither of them had ever experienced before.<p>

When they eventually came up for air, she went to remove his tie, her voice husky with desire.

"Gene, I need to touch you …"  
>To say she was surprised when he grabbed her hand was the understatement of the year.<p>

"Bols, stop."  
>She looked at him in some confusion.<p>

"Gene? What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

He got awkwardly to his feet and hovered in the middle of the room running his fingers distractedly through his hair. His voice was a tortured groan.

"Are you havin' a laugh'? I've wanted yer from the minute I first set eyes on yer. But you don' want me, I'm too old, I'm over the hill … the minute yer see me naked you'll change yer mind, trust me …"

He headed for the door, and she ran after him completely baffled, holding onto his arm as he reached for the chain.

"Gene, listen to me! I do want you, I want you more than anything. Please don't go …"

He shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alex, its better we leave things as they are. Trust me, yer don't want a freak like me."  
>And then he was gone, leaving her frustrated, confused and bereft.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everybody who so kindly reviewed. Here's the next chapter wherein everything will be revealed ... 

Chapter 2

The following day was a Saturday, so she had all day to rake over the previous evening's events. She hadn't slept much, racking her brains to think what she could have done or said to make him change his mind so abruptly, and coming up with nothing. One minute they were snogging like teenagers and everything was pointing in the general direction of the bedroom, the next he'd gone completely cold on her. Although he didn't look cold, he looked as frustrated as she was. All she'd done was to try and remove his tie so she could get at his delicious body. She really couldn't understand it.

That evening found her curled up on the sofa with a half drunk bottle of red, a takeaway and some terrible Eighties game-show on the TV. And then at nine-thirty there was a knock at the door. It could only be one person, and her heart rate doubled as she went to answer it, finding him standing sheepishly on the doorstep with a bottle of Luigi's house rubbish. He looked rumpled, tired and drop-dead gorgeous, and he still couldn't meet her eyes. His voice was gruff.

"Can I come in, Bols?"

She stepped back to allow him access, noticing again how he seemed to fill the room with the sheer force of his presence. He removed his jacket and sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa as she poured him a glass of wine and curled up next to him.

"Want to talk about it?"

He took a large gulp of his wine and turned to her with a sigh, his expression resigned.

"No, Bols. I think I need to show you."

Now she was all curiosity as he began to undo his shirt slowly button by button, acting like a condemned man facing the gallows. And while her eyes drank in his smooth chest, her fingers itched to run all over it and she imagined trailing her lips from his neck all the way down to his naval. And further south …  
>And then he threw his shirt open wide, looking away from her, the tension clear in his whole body. Her eyes widened for a second as it all became clear.<p>

"Oh. Now I see …"

She wondered how best to reassure him, and realised there was only one way so she uncurled herself and move to kneel between his legs. He still didn't look at her as she leaned in to nibble his left nipple, grazing her teeth over it as her fingers danced over his naked chest. She moved her lips to his right nipple, nipping and sucking, noting with pleasure his sharp intake of breath and the pulse beating in his neck as she leaned back slightly. Then she bent her head again to run her tongue around his third nipple and his head swivelled round, his mouth dropping open as she met his gaze, still teasing him with her tongue. She sat back then with a smile.

"Do you get much sensation from it?"

He looked down at her in wonder.

"Not really. It's more like a mole … You don' think I'm some kind of freak, then?"

She grinned at him, shaking her head in mock despair.

"Gene, have you any idea how common this is? I haven't got the statistics to hand, but believe me, you are far from alone. And if it bothers you that much you can have it removed, you know."

He looked so relieved she wanted to drag him off to bed then and there and prove she had absolutely no problem with any part of his anatomy.

"Hmmm. Might think about that."  
>His brows furrowed, and his eyes searched hers for reassurance.<p>

"You really don' mind, then? It's just I've 'ad some bad reactions from women in the past, made me feel like the Elephant Man or summat …"

She leaned in to kiss him tenderly on the lips before moving down to his neck, loving the taste of his skin, aware of his growing erection pressing against her stomach. She sat back grinning at him, and placed her hand over the bulge in his trousers.

"Talking of elephants … got any other 'hidden extras' I should know about?"

His eyes were dark with desire and his voice a low growl, sending shivers down her spine.

"Just a few additional inches, luv. Don' usually get any complaints …"

She stood and sashayed her way towards the bedroom flashing him a seductive look over her shoulder, and after a couple of seconds he wiped the silly grin off his face and replaced it with his trademark Gene Genie pout before following after her.


End file.
